Change My Mind
by Uchiha Bersaudara
Summary: Apakah mereka hanya teman? Benarkah? Atau lebih? Sahabat? Ada secuil perasaan dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin lebih dari semua itu. Lebih dari sahabat. NO NEED FLAMES YAA ;)) RnR? Oke:)


**Change My Mind**

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance & Angst**

**Rate : K**

**Terinspirasi : Change My Mind – One Direction**

**Warning : ****OOC, typo(s), dan yang lainnya yang readers temukan.**

**No Need Flames.**

"Aku pulang," suara khas laki-laki itu menyapu ruang tengah yang hening. Kakinya melangkah menjauhi ruang keluarga dan menggapai tangga menuju lantai dua. Tanganya menekan sebuah kenop pintu dan masuk dalam ruangan pribadinya.

Laki-laki itu menggapai iPod di atas nakas di samping tempat tidurnya. Kakinya melangkah menjauh menuju balkon kamarnya, duduk diatas kursi santai di sana. Mengenakan earphone putih miliknya, memejamkan mata dalam.

_**The end of the night  
We should say goodbye  
But we carry on  
While everyone's gone**_

Saat lagu itu mengalun perlahan, matanya terbuka. Menampakan onyx kelam menyejukan. Pikiran Sasuke melayang menuju malam itu. Saat acara _prom night _yang diadakan oleh pihak sekolah. Ia datang bersama teman kecilnya―benarkah teman kecil? Entahlah. Gadis musim semi itu menyita perhatianya beberapa tahun belakangan.

Akhir malam itu, saat acara berakhir, Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Membisikan sebuah kalimat yang membuat laki-laki itu tersenyum sumringah. Menggenggam perlahan tangan Sakura dan mengajaknya menjauh dari kerumunan siswa lain, menuju belakang sekolah.

Mereka duduk bersama di tepi kolam renang. Memainkan air di kaki yang mereka celupkan ke dalam kolam itu. Sakura menautkan tangan mungilnya dengan lengan kokoh Sasuke yang terbalit _tuxedo _hitam. Sasuke melirikan matanya ke arah Sakura yang terbalut gaun merah marun selutut.

"Sasu," Sakura membuka suara.

"Hn?" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya pada teman di sampingnya.

"Kau akan tetap bersamaku, kan?" Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya melihat ke arah Sasuke.

"Hn. Memang kenapa?" Sasuke mengeratkan tautan tanganya.

"Tidak." Sakura menjawab pelan dan menyenderkan kepalanya ke pundak Sasuke.

_**Never felt like this before  
Are we friends or are we more?  
As I'm walking towards the door  
I'm not sure**_

"Selamat malam, Sasuke," Sakura mengecup perlahan pipi Sasuke saat mereka telah sampai di depan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Hn," Sasuke hanya diam di sana. Dengan tatapan lurus menatap Sakura yang secara perlahan menutup pintu.

Sasuke tetap diam. Apakah mereka hanya teman? Benarkah? Atau lebih? Sahabat? Ada secuil perasaan dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin lebih dari semua itu. Lebih dari sahabat. Sejalan dengan langkahnya yang bergerak menuju pintu. Perasaanya kacau. Ia tak yakin. Apakah dengan mengatakan ini semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasa? Bisakah menjadi lebih baik? Atau, apakah akan menghancurkan semuanya?

_**Lean in when you laugh  
We take photographs  
There's no music on  
But we dance along**_

Ingatan Sasuke kembali melayang ke senja kala itu. Satu hari sebelum _prom night _diadakan. Mereka bercanda bersama di padang ilalang kala senja datang. Saat Sakura tertawa riang, diam-diam Sasuke mengarahkan lensa kameranya ke arah Sakura.

"Sasuke, jangan memotretku!" Sakura melangkahkan kakinya mendekat pada Sasuke dengan menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan hapus!" Sasuke kembali merebut kameranya yang telah berada di tangan Sakura.

"Aku aneh! Setidaknya kau beritahu aku dulu. Jangan tiba-tiba memotretku!" Sakura kembali menggembungkan pipinya dan menjulurkan tanganya untuk meraih kamera Sasuke.

"Saku! Jangan dihapus!" Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan mengejar Sakura yang tengah lari bersama kameranya.

"Sasu, kau banyak mengoleksi fotoku, ya?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah jenakanya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menjawab dengan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Jangan bernohong. Aku tahu kok. Ternyata aku punya _secret admirer _ya. Sekarang kau ketahuan, Sasu," Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Ya, terserah kau saja." Sasuke kembali mendudukan dirinya setelah mengejar Sakura.

"Hei, Sasu, jangan marah begitu." Sakura ikut mendudukan diri di samping Sasuke.

"Huh," Sasuke membaringkan dirinya di atas ilalang.

"Jangan marah padaku, Sasu. Ini aku kembalikan kameramu, tidak ada yang aku hapus kok," Sakura meletakan kamera Sasuke dan ikut berbaring di samping Sasuke.

"Saku," Sasuke kali ini pertama membuka suara.

"Hm? Kau tak marah kan?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku kesal padamu," Sasuke menggembungkan pipinya. Keturunan terakhir Uchiha ini hanya bisa menjadi dirinya saat bersama Sakura.

"Jangan kesal padaku.." Sakura menampakan wajah memelasnya.

"Ada satu syarat,"

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Foto bersamaku. Sekarang. Disini." Sasuke menjawab seraya mengambil kameranya.

"Baiklah." Sakura mengiyakan. Setelah perdebatan singkai itu, banyak foto tercipta di dalam kamera Sasuke.

"Oiya, Sasu, ajari aku," Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Ajari apa?" Sasuke juga menolehkan kepalanya dari kamera.

"Aku…. tidak bisa berdansa. Umm, ajari aku ya.." Sakura berkata malu-malu dengan wajah yang berhiaskan semburat merah tipis.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Ayo,"

Mereka berdiri bersama di tengah padang ilalang. Sasuke mulai mengajari Sakura. Tangan mereka saling bertaut satu sama lain. Dibawah terpaan cahaya senja, mereka berdansa. Walau tanpa lagu. Perasaan bimbang itu mulai hilang. Sasuke mulai menerima semuanya. Enatah apakah ia teman atau lebih.

_**But baby if you say you want me to stay  
I'll change my mind  
'Cause I don't wanna know I'm walking away  
If you'll be mine  
Won't go, won't go  
So baby if you say you want me to stay, stay for the night  
I'll change my mind.**_

Tapi, malam ini. Perasaan bimbang itu kembali muncul ke permukaan. Saat ia mengantar Sakura pulang. Saat ia melihat wajah tenang teman―entahlah. Ia mengguncang perlahan tubuh Sakura.

"Saku, kita sampai," Sasuke berbisik pelan.

"Emm, iya, terima kasih, Sasu," Sakura beranjak dari mobil, tak lupa memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sasuke―seperti biasa.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat saat Sakura melambaikan tangan di luar mobil. Sasuke masih diam di mobilnya. Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak Sakura masuk dalam rumahnya. Ia takut jika Sakura tiba-tiba kembali, memintanya tetap disisinya, seperti malam itu, saat _prom night _berlangsung. Dia pernah berpikir untuk memendam perasaanya. Tapi jika Sakura kembali, memintanya untuk tetap disini, ia akan mengbah pikirannya. Dia tak ingin pergi di saat yang salah. Saat Sakura ingin dia disisinya. Saat Sakura ingin dia untuk berada disisinya, ia akan mengubah pikiranya. Ia akan mengungkapkan semuanya.

**.**

**.**

Saat lagu itu berakhir. Sasuke membuka matanya. Menegakan duduknya. Membayangkan semuanya membuatnya tertekan. Ia sudah berusaha menekan sendiri perasaanya. Apakah Sakura juga merasakan hal yang sama? Apakah memang hanya ia yang terjerat dalam perasaan ini? Bukankah mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil? Melakukan semuanya bersama. Tetapi, mengapa menghadapi perasaan ini, hanya Sasuke yang merasakanya? Tuhan tak adil? Tuhan Maha Adil, Sasuke. Mungkin, kali ini kau yang harus bersabar. Sasuke meletakan iPod beserta earphone miliknya di meja di sebelah kanan kursi santainya. Ia beranjak dari kursi santainya. Melangkah perlahan menuju tempat tidurnya. Berbaring disana, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal kesayangannya. Bergumam pelan, "Are we friends or are we more, Saku?"

**End**

**ABA (Author's Bacot Area) : **

**Emm, hey, hello._.v Udah lama gamuncul di sini, tbtb muncul bawa ff baru yang beginian m(_ _)m Ini itu sebenernya… umm… apa yaaa… *bingung sendiri* Authornya stress mau UAS sama Ujian Direktorat TT_TT Jadi bikin ff (?) (gaada hubunngannya stress ujian sama ff). Jadi, maafin ya kalo ff ini gajenya ++ :") Udahlah yak, daripada adminya banyak omong….. eiya, belum… ini itu kepikiran pas dengerin lagunya One Direction – Change My Mind. Pada tau ngaaa?! *authornya directioners* Aduh, jadi ngebayangin si author nge-friendzonein Niall dkk u.u Pasti mereka ngejar-ngejar author! Wkwkwkwkwk! *ini apa* Udah lah yak, langsung aja yang mau baca silahkan, yang engga yasudah. Yang penting NGGA TERIMA FLAMES yaa! Ehiya, yang tau emang Harry Styles jadian sama Taylor Swift yak?._. Kasih info dong yak yang tau :') Okee, RnR yaa kalo bisaa ;) *teleportasi ke tempat rumah Zayn* **


End file.
